Either i'm gone, or you are
by imastandout
Summary: Miley opened the back door of her house on a stormy night. She was 24, and she wasnt married, no kids, no job, and no frineds anymore. She had moved from California, and she had grown up alone. She had lost everything, just because of one person. One pers
1. What Awaits

Miley opened the back door of her house on a stormy night. She was 24, and she wasnt married, no kids, no job, and no friends anymore. She had moved from California, and she had grown up alone. She had lost everything, just because of one person. One person, who pretended to be her friend, all that time, and blew her secret.But at that time, they didnt know it would cause a horrible tragedy.

Thats the summary!


	2. This can't be happening!

After Miley and Lilly had gotten the new outfits at the mall, they visited Oliver. Oliver asked when Miley's Party would be. "Oh, Tommorrow, come early, I want both of y'all to help me decorate for it!" "Miley-Can I...Uh...ask you...uh...something?" Oliver stuttered. "Sure" Miley replied casually. "Would you...uh...be my...Girlfriend?" "Yeah!" Miley answered. Lilly stood there dazed. "But-I-Oliver-You like,her,and-Not me?" she looked shocked. Then she stormed out in tears leaving Oliver and Miley shocked standing there. "I'm gonna-uh-go-home." Miley choked out in a half-talk half-sob. 


	3. Reassuring

Oliver and Miley sat at a table alone at her party. Everyone had showed up-but Lilly. They danced, pretended to have fun, then Miley got a few gifts, but it didn't help her mood at all. "Oliver-what if Lilly hates me enough to...maybe...tell my secret?" Miley said. "She wouldn't..."Oliver said, only half convinced himself. "Well...Hannah has a big concert tommorrow night...and i'm not so sure she wont try to do something..." "I hope not..." Oliver began to worry. "Well..have a nice night, im gonna go...a tear slipped down her cheek." Oliver kissed her. "It will all be ok" he reassured. 


	4. How could she?

The next night,Miley got dressed as Hannah and went out to play. To her shock, she saw Lilly in the crowd screaming, "That's Miley Stewart!!!" Miley dropped the microphone and ran off stage. The press was waiting "Is it true you have two identities? So, your really Miley Stewart???" "Yes-Yes it is" Lilly walked from behind the curtain. "I was Hannah/Miley's Bff." "Till, she decided to lip synch." Miley never lip synched, but Lilly could tell them anything, and they believed her. The next day at school Miley/Hannah was the most hated person there. Oliver tried to comfort her but it didnt work. Miley couldn't believe her best friend would do something like this to her. "Miley, im sorry this is happening." "But-im your friend." "Thanks Oliver, but I gotta go." Class was over for the day, and she hurried off. 


	5. Will They Survive?

Miley,Jackson,Oliver,and her dad, were driving in his car to their house, back from a seafood restaurant where Miley had gotten a lobster thrown at her by a former-adoring fan. "Daddy-I can't take much more of this." "Honey-we'll move I guess, get you a new identity if you want." "No! she exclaimed. Whatever I do, I won't leave Oliver!" "Alright Honey". It was dark and hard to see, and a car was swerving over towards Mr.Stewart's lane, but he couldn't see it. All of a sudden, CRASH! the car rolled and landed in a ditch right-side up. Miley tried to climb out. "I cant move-someone help!" She cried. "Honey-I can't move my legs Mr.Stewart replied shakily. "Oliver? Jackson?" Jackson moaned,and Oliver said he twisted his ankle, but other than that-could move. Oliver pulled Miley out, she had cuts and bruises everywhere and bled a little bit. Jackson and Robby were hurt the worst, Jackson didn't even talk. Robby got out, his legs ached. They could not get Jackson out. The car began to rock in the ravine, and smoked. It began to sizzle, and they pulled on Jackson. Jackson moaned, and they removed him just as the car was about to blow. Will they all survive? 


	6. Devastation

They all ran quick, pulling Jackson, jumped in a far-away ravine, and were not injured as the car blew. The police arrived, and Jackson couldn't talk. He was bleeding, and looked horrible, and they were all taken to the hospital. Oliver's ankle was bandaged, he called his mom and said he'd be home soon, Miley had several bandaged cuts, but she was fine too. Mr.Stewart's legs had cuts and were bandaged,but Jackson was hurt bad. Glass had cut him everywhere. The seat had pinned his legs. They all worried, watched, and waited. Jackson had to be put into emergency surgery but died during it. Everyone was devastated. 


	7. Tradgedies

Jackson's funeral was a few days later. Everyone was shocked, and comforted each other. As soon as everyone began to feel better again, Miley announced to her dad and Oliver that she would no longer be Hannah Montana. "I can understand Darlin'" Mr.Stewart said. Later that day, Lilly called. Miley expected an apology and her best friend back. Instead she got called a faggot with a dead brother, and an ugly boyfriend. Miley cried for a while, then she did her homework and went to bed. The next day at school,Oliver went up to her. "Miley, Lilly wants to be my friend again, and she's sorry she called me everything." "But-she's not sorry about me." Miley said. "I know-but I want to be her boyfriend, so its over. bye." "Oliver, how could you?" he didn't seem to have a reply. 


	8. Alone

Miley spent a year in California but decided to move at 16 because she still had no friends. She thought if she changed her name she'd make some. She and her father moved to Tennessee with her family again,and her old friends did not welcome her back. She changed her name to Ruthie Ann, but everyone recognized her so she went back to Miley. Miley hated her new life, and once she was 18, she went off to college to be a secretary. It took about 4 years, but once she had her degree, she moved to Wyoming and became a secretary for a corn buisness. At 22, she was lonely. She looked in on Oliver and Lilly, and saw that they married each other a year ago and had a child, Kiley. Miley wanted a husband, but at 24, wa cold and alone, working at a boring job, living in a little apartment. 


	9. Life gets better

Miley finally made a friend at her job. The new secretary, Cristina. They were both 24 and single and living alone. Miley met this guy name Jacob Smithe, and they got engaged after dating a year, when she was 25. All of a sudden, in the obituaries of the California paper (Miley orders it), she saw that Lilly Truscott had died at 25 years old of cancer. Oliver called her cellphone and said he was coming to Wyoming. When he got there, Miley picked he and his 1-year-old daughter, Kiley, up. "Oliver, what happened?" "Lilly died of cancer, but we were gonna divorce anyway" he choked. "Why?" she asked "Because, I realized I married the wrong person." he smiled. "Well-im engaged." "You-are??" he cried. She said "yes, but-i dont truly love him." "I only wanted a husband because I was alone." "The next day, the engagement was off. Miley and Oliver got engaged, and Miley turned 27, Oliver turned 28, and Kiley turned 2. 


	10. Happy End

Miley and Oliver got married and moved back to California with Kiley, who was now 3 years old. Miley got pregnant, and before you new it, there was twins. Lilly and Jackson, were the new babies. Miley turned 30 and Oliver 31, Kiley 5, and the twins 1. Miley soon had Madisyne, a little girl. Kiley turned 6 and started first grade, the twins turned two, and Madisyne 1. 10 years later, Miley was 40, Oliver 41,Kiley 16,Madisyne 11, and Lilly and Jackson 12. Kiley looked exactly like her mom. They had a big bash. All of Miley n Oliver's kids grew up and had great lives,and they grew old together. Miley and Oliver died a day apart from each other at 102 and 103. 


End file.
